This invention relates generally to multi-function seating articles and more particularly, to chairs having extensible mechanisms which operate to move the seat portion of such an article to a position distal from a back rest portion converted to a sleeping surface.
Typically, reclinable chairs do not extend to a completely horizontal resting surface. The extending and tilting linkages/mechanisms utilized are limited to the extent that the back rest and seat portions are about 15-30 degrees from fully horizontal. The surface so obtained is less than optimal for a variety of reasons. Long periods of restful sleep are often not possible. Even so, the oblique back rest-seat angle inherent to such mechanisms presents disadvantages for those experiencing lower back and associated ailments or those accustomed to a variety of sleeping positions.
As mentioned above, reclinable chairs of the prior art incorporate various extending and tilting linkages to achieve one or more reclined positions. The hinged or coupled joints of such linkages are often exposed and, upon closing, present a hazard to the unwary. Furthermore, these linkages are comprised of numerous movable parts, and the failure of any would cause malfunction of the entire linkage.
Several reclinable chairs of the prior art have standard telescopic mechanisms which necessitate inconvenient cushion rearrangement upon conversion. The requisite degree of comfort and aesthetics in both the sitting and reclining positions is seldom provided. Furthermore, such chairs do not utilize the back rest portion as part of the sleeping surface and, as a result, tend to occupy an inordinate amount of floor space.
The prior art has associated with it a number of significant drawbacks. Most are related to performance and positional deficiencies and result from the type of extending and tilting mechanisms currently employed. There is a proven need for an alternative convertible extensible seating article and an extending mechanism for use in conjunction therewith to afford a comfortable sleeping or rest surface.